


The Truth (Annabeth Chase x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Percy Jackson Reader Inserts [41]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Not Canon Compliant, Not Happy, Other, Partner Betrayal, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sad, Suicide, Suicide Notes, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: It's the Battle of the Labyrinth and, finally, loyalties are discovered. Will you and Annabeth get your happy ending? (Spoiler Alert: No)P.S: Trigger Warning in the second chapter!!!!!! Read that A/N to find out (or just read the tags I guess).





	1. Part 1

        There were shouts and screams as monsters attacked campers. They fought back valiantly, and you could they were going to win. That meant you needed to leave soon. 

        You were in the middle of a (mock) fight with an empousa. Suddenly it exploded in a cloud of glitter. Standing across from you was a sweaty and bloodied Annabeth, dagger in hand.

        "Hey," you panted out, taking a second to rest in the middle of the battle.

        She stepped closer to you, a smile forming on her face. You felt your heart clench before it hardened. "Hey, good to see you're not dead."

        You scoffed. "You should worry about Percy, monsters are attracted to him like boys are to Drew."

        She nodded, before grabbing your wrist and pulling you towards the planning tent. You struggled, trying to convince Annabeth you were more use fighting.

        "We need the help, plus you've been out here long enough to have an idea on what's going on," she reasoned (damn her). You gave up as you weaved in and out of fights between campers and monsters (and the occasional turned camper). Reaching the tent, Annabeth pulled back the flap to show a concerned Chiron and wary camper surrounding a map of the camp.

        Chiron looked up as you entered. "Oh, Annabeth, (Y/N), thank you for coming, we could use the insight."

        You smiled awkwardly. "Well, the monsters seem intent on destroying everything they can, but they don't seem to have any specific place in mind."

        Chiron nodded, stroking his chin. Annabeth spoke, "Percy told me that Kronos is possessing Luke, maybe this was a distraction so he could do that in peace."

        "Well that didn't work," you commented. There was an increase in screams that sounded from the battle. Concerned, you rushed over and opened the tent flap. Kampê was here. "Shit," you cursed, taking out your weapon. "I've got to go."

        You rushed out of the tent into battle, ignoring the shouts for you to wait. You reached the heat of battle, fighting with another empousa. Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed Ethan Nakamura fighting a camper (who was losing). Behind him was another camper, sneaking up on him. 

         _Castor_ , your brain supplied. You killed the empousa and rushed over to help. The three didn't notice you approach so it was surprising for them when Castor suddenly had a blade in his arm. He yelled and you retracted the blade, hitting him over the head with the handle. He dropped to the floor, still. You didn't bother checking to see if he was alive. Ethan subdued that camper he was fighting with. You looked at each other and nodded.

        "We need to get out of here," Ethan said. You sighed and looked around. Kampê was causing destruction, but something told you it wouldn't last long (and if that something was Percy and Annabeth, then so be it). You grabbed Ethan's arm and began to run. There was a set meeting point for you to get out, it was just beyond Thalia's Tree. 

        "Luke did it!" you yelled behind you, trying to be heard over the sounds of battle. 

        "Was there any doubt?" Ethan replied, a smile on his face as he ran next to you. Suddenly, a wave of panic ran through the troops, and you watched as the monsters scrambled back towards the Labyrinth. You and Ethan shared a panicked look. You saw Annabeth and Percy standing with Nico and some other guy. You were close to the meetup point, once you got there you would be transported to Lu- Kronos's hideout.

        Ethan went first, disappearing in a small flash of light. Before you went you looked back, making eye contact with Annabeth. She was shocked, sadness reflected in her eyes. You kept your face blank, waving before leaving.

_~Time Skip~_

        You were leaning against the banister of the ship that stopped you from falling into the depths below. Annabeth's eyes haunted you. You never meant for her to find out. You were meant to report to Kronos, go back to camp, and remain a spy until the final battle was over. But that was screwed, and now Selina was the only spy left. You only hoped she would be okay.

        On your left, Ethan stood next to you. His arms were crossed and he looked out at the ocean, seemingly content to watch the waves. The final battle was coming up. Percy's 16th birthday was only days away, and that was when the fate of Olympus would be decided. 

        "You know," Ethan started, not looking at you, "I won't tell if you don't help guard Olympus. You weren't meant to in the first place. I can get Liz to help instead."

        You scoffed. "And risk Kronos finding out? Yeah, no thanks. I like breathing."

        He shrugged and didn't attempt conversation any further. Suddenly, there were shouts as some ran onto the deck. You and Ethan straighten out but didn't move, figuring the monster could handle it. You heard Kronos chuckling and you finally noticed Percy was standing in the middle of the deck, glaring at Kronos, two monsters holding his arms.

        You were too far away to hear what they were saying so you and Ethan moved closer, inching along the sides. You came close enough to hear Kronos mention his spy in camp.

        "Of course," he spoke sadly, "I had two, but I'm sure you know all about that, hm?"

        Percy didn't respond. He glared at the ground. Kronos turned his gaze to you and his smile sharpened.

        "Ah (Y/N)!" he called, causing Percy to look up and see you. His eye were angry. Good, you could deal with anger. "Just the demigod I was looking for. Why don't you and Ethan go look for any more unwanted passengers?"

        You and Ethan nodded, and without looking back at Percy, you left to search the ship.

        Minutes later you were dragging Beckendorf up to the deck. You felt bad, knowing his girlfriend was the one that ratted him out. Handing him over to some monster, you and Ethan stepped back, you guiding him towards a lifeboat. You had felt something on Beckendorf's arm and you had a feeling on what it was. So better safe than sorry.

        ~ _Time Skip~_

You were right. Beckendorf had blown up the ship and you and Ethan were the first ones off. Your lifeboat had landed on the shores of New York City (probably confusing some dock workers). 

        Standing, you looked around. 

         _Get ready Percy, the war's coming._


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: SUICIDE, please don't read if this makes you uncomfortable or may trigger you in any way (your health is more important). If requested I might write a different ending (still not happy, but no suicide).  
> P.S: Nothing graphic is shown, but it is clear that it was suicide.

* * *

        You sighed as you leaned against a pillar, sighing bored. So far nothing had happened to you. All the fighting was still in the city, at the base of the building. Ethan was closer to Olympus's entrance. You knew that Percy and Annabeth would be here soon. Not a confrontation you were looking forward to. 

        You heard voices approaching. You were hidden behind a pillar next to the Throne Room doors. You heard Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. Despite how little you wanted to see them, your job was to delay anyone trying to enter the Throne Room. Kronos was busy doing... something. You weren't 100% sure.

        Removing your weapon from your belt you took a deep as the voices got closer. Steadying yourself you stepped out from your hiding spot, weapon raised.

        "Hey guys," you greeted casually. Their eyes widened as they took you in. It's been a year since you've seen Annabeth (much less time had since Percy was on the ship). Her hair was longer and she looked more tired than you remembered. Her eyes were sad, and you guessed that she was still sad over your betrayal. That's fair.

        They were silent. You were never close to Percy, Grover was a good friend, and Annabeth, well, you thought there was a possibility for more. So her saying nothing hurt more than you wanted to admit. Not wanting them to see how hurt you were you spoke, "Wow, silent treatment? That's rude."

        "Betraying your home and friends is pretty rude too," Percy retorted. You gave him a dirty look. Did he not see you were trying to get Annabeth to talk. He didn't say anything and just pulled out his sword, brandishing it in front of him. Annabeth pulled out her dagger and Grover pulled out his... panpipes. 

        "Come on Grover, really?" you asked him. He blushed but didn't back down. You sighed, shifting into a better fighting position. "I really don't want to do this, guys. Just go. Please."

        "You know we can't do that, (Y/N)," Annabeth spoke, sadness dripping from her voice.

        You tilted your head to the side. "Why? 'Cause the gods said so? That's our problem you know. So, um, bad excuse Annie."

        She took a deep breath at the nickname. "Just move aside (Y/N)."

        You sighed and shook your head. "You know I can't. I rather like living."        

        Not answering you, Percy lunged. You blocked his sword and turned yourself with the momentum. Dropping to the floor you swiped your leg under the closest person to you. Grover came done and landed on his back. You quickly stood up and dodged Annabeth's dagger. You were too slow and she ended up nicking your cheek. You lunged towards her and tackled her. You landed on top of her, giving her a breathless smile before rolling off. You came face-to-face or rather face-to-blade with Percy's sword.

        You were taking heavy breaths. Before you could get up, Annabeth and Grover flanked you. "Well, this isn't a fair fight." 

        "Why?" you heard a broke voice ask you. You looked at Annabeth who had tears being held back.

        You didn't respond. You had no idea what to say without bursting into tears. They thought what they were doing was hard? You've spent the last two years secretly betraying your home (Percy wasn't wrong).

        "(Y/N), please," she begged, a rarity from her. She even got on her knees to look at you.

        "... Do you know what it feels like to watch the person you love grow distant?"

        "What?"

        You looked up at her, eye hardened. "I loved you. But you decided that your new friendship was more important than ours. You barely spent any time with me before the battle. So, when Luke offered me a chance to feel important, I took it."

        "Y-You love me?" she questioned, standing up and looking frantically between Percy and Grover. They looked on, helpless.

        "Loved," you corrected. You felt a tear escape and fall down your cheek. The salt in the tear burned your cut. "I  _loved_ you. Because you made it clear you didn't love me."

        "I-I-" It was the first time you heard her at a lack of words. You sighed and tightened your grip on your weapon. You felt the crumpled piece of paper practically burning a hole in your pocket. You dropped your head. 

        "Just go," you said sharply. "There's no point in delaying the inevitable."

        Glancing between each other, the trio tried to determine your sincerity. But Annabeth knew you, and she knew when you were defeated. Her heart twisted. Why couldn't you've told her your feelings? Maybe she could've helped you, saved you. Loved you. Percy's hand landed on her shoulder and he grimly looked at her. Se nodded and wiped the tears trying to escape. The three walked to the door but were stopped before they entered.

        "Before you go," you said in a quiet voice, not moving from your spot on your knees, "Can, can you just say it once. Just so I can know what it's like?"

        Annabeth smiled sadly, tears finally escaping. She ran over to you and dropped to her knees. She hugged you tightly. "I love you (Y/N)," she whispered in your ear. You hugged her back, finally breaking down and crying. Tear soaked her shoulder but she knew she had to go. Pulling back she gave you one last look before going back to Percy and Grover. They entered the Throne Room, leaving you crying on the floor.

         _~Time Skip~_

Annabeth was standing with Percy (leaning on him more like). Luke's body had been taken away. She stopped crying but the tear track remained. This day was not going well for her. Disaster after disaster. She only hoped she could help you when this was over.

        The doors to the Throne Room opened with the first batch of demigods returning from fighting. Annabeth didn't look, but she noticed the crestfallen face of (Y/G/P)  **(your godly parent)**. They stood from their throne and walked over to the demigods. this intrigued Annabeth so she followed them with her eyes. She let out a shocked gasp as she saw was (Y/G/P) was walking towards. In the arms of your oldest sibling was your body. Being held bridle style offered little support for your head, it was hanging over (Sibling's name)'s arm. One of your arms was dangling, but the other was resting on your chest in a loose fist. But what caught her attention was the large blood stain on your abdomen. It covered the width of your shirt and was slowly dripping on the floor. You weren't breathing. 

        Running past (Y/G/P), she sprinted over to your body. She paused with her hand hovering over your body. (Sibling's name) had tears down their face. Annabeth thought she was done crying, but she was proven wrong was her nose stuffed up and tears welled. She felt (Y/G/P) walk up next to her. They did speak. Annabeth leaned down, her ponytail brushed your chest. She kissed your forehead.

        "I love you."

        She grabbed your cold hand on your chest, but to her surprise, she felt something brushing her plam. She pulled back and gently opened your hand. In your was a crumpled ball of paper. She picked it up and smoothed it out. Her name was at the top.

_Dear Annie,_

_At this point, I can only assume you defeated Kronos. And you know how I've felt for the past few years. I know you enough to know that you're probably blaming yourself. Stop. My friend Ethan and I had a plan; if Kronos loses we'd kill ourselves. I'm sure you thought you could reintroduce us to camp. But after everything I've done, I doubt they'd let me with a mile of the borders. I'm sorry. And no matter what I said, I still love you, and I always will._

_Forever yours,_

_(Y/N) (Y/L/N)_


End file.
